digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Card talk:Digital Monster Card Game
Re-1 Huckmon Level III Small Dragon Data N/A Metal Empire Fif Slash Teen Ram Re-2 Gankoomon Ultimate Holy Knight Data Royal Knights Virus Busters Tekken Seisai Chabudai Gaeshi Re-3 Sistermon Blanc Level III Puppet Vaccine N/A Nature Spirits Divine Pierce Cross Barbée Re-4 Sistermon Noir Level IV Puppet Virus N/A Nature Spirits Mickey Bullet Anthony Re-5 Craniummon Ultimate Holy Knight Vaccine Royal Knights Virus Busters End Waltz Claíomh Solais Re-6 Sleipmon Ultimate Holy Knight Vaccine Royal Knights Virus Busters Bifröst Múspellsheimr Re-7 Duftmon Ultimate Holy Knight Data Royal Knights Virus Busters Aussterben Ernste Welle Re-8 Examon Ultimate Holy Knight Data Royal Knights Virus Busters Avalon's Gate Ambrosius Re-9 Shoutmon Level III Small Dragon None N/A Nature Spirits Soul Crusher Rowdy Rocker Re-10 Greymon —(IV) Dinosaur None N/A Unknown Mega Flame Blaster Tail Re-11 Shoutmon X4 —(IV) Composition None Victory Mode Nature Spirits Burning Star Crusher Star Sword DX Re-12 Beelzebumon —(P) Demon Lord None N/A Nightmare Soldiers Death the Cannon Berenjena SDX Re-13 Cutemon — Fairy None N/A Virus Busters Kizunaol Sugunaol Yokunaol Re-14 Yagami Taichi Tamer Re-15 Motomiya Daisuke Tamer Re-16 Matsuda Takato Tamer Re-17 Kanbara Takuya Tamer Re-18 Daimon Masaru Tamer Re-19 Kudou Taiki General Re-20 Akashi Tagiru Hunter Re-21 BaoHuckmon Level IV Dinosaur Data N/A Metal Empire Fif Cross Teen Blade Re-22 MagnaKidmon Ultimate Dragon Man Virus N/A Virus Busters Happy Bullet Showering Bind Red Trigger Re-23 Gundramon Ultimate Machine Virus N/A Metal Empire Gewalt Schwärmer Der Blitz Re-24 BeelStarrmon Ultimate Demom Man Virus N/A Nightmare Soldiers Fly Bullet Rizoma de Loto Re-25 Omegamon Ultimate Holy Knight Vaccine Royal Knights Virus Busters Garuru Cannon Grey Sword Re-26 Agumon Level III Dinosaur Vaccine N/A Nature Spirits Baby Burner Baby Flame Re-27 GeoGreymon Level IV Dinosaur Vaccine N/A Nature Spirits Mega Burst Mega Flame Re-28 RizeGreymon Perfect Cyborg Vaccine N/A Metal Empire Rising Destroyer Solid Strike Re-29 ShineGreymon Ultimate Light Dragon Vaccine N/A Nature Spirits Glorious Burst GeoGrey Sword Re-30 ShineGreymon Burst Mode Ultimate Light Dragon Vaccine N/A Nature Spirits Final Shining Burst Corona Blaze Sword Re-31 Gaomon Level III Beast Data N/A Nature Spirits Rolling Upper Double Backhand Re-32 Lalamon Level III Plant Data N/A Wind Guardians Nuts Shoot Lala Screw Re-33 Kudamon Level III Holy Beast Vaccine N/A Virus Busters Dangan Senpū Zekkoushou Re-34 BanchoLeomon Ultimate Beast Man Vaccine Bancho Nature Spirits Flash Bancho Punch Otokodama Re-35 Shoutmon X3 —(III) Composition None Physical Mode Nature Spirits Three Victorize Victorize Boomerang Re-36 Shoutmon X5 —(P) Composition None Finalist Mode Nature Spirits Meteor Buster Attack Burning Star Crusher Re-37 Sparrowmon —(III) Bird None N/A Nature Spirits Crash Boom Zanahoria Re-38 OmegaShoutmon —(P) Dragon Man None N/A Virus Busters Victorize Banking Heavy Metal Vulcan Re-39 ZekeGreymon —(P) Cyborg None N/A Metal Empire Destroy Smasher Trident Fang Re-40 Shoutmon DX —(P) Composition None Crusade Mode Nature Spirits Electric Buster Xros Trident JusFang Re-41 Shoutmon X7 —(U) Composition None Ardor-burst Mode Nature Spirits Xros Burning Rocker Double Flare Buster Re-42 Gumdramon —(III) Small Dragon None N/A Nature Spirits Fire Vortex Shippodzuchi Re-43 Arresterdramon —(IV) Dragon None N/A Nature Spirits Prism Gallet Flog Shot Re-44 X Loader Digivice Re-45 SaviorHuckmon Perfect Dragon Man Data N/A Metal Empire Rage Streit Trident Saber Re-46 Jesmon Ultimate Holy Knight Data N/A Virus Busters Tekken Seibai OS Generics Re-47 WarGreymon Ultimate Dragon Man Vaccine N/A Metal Empire Gaia Force Dramon Killer Re-48 MetalGarurumon Ultimate Cyborg Data N/A Metal Empire Cocytus Breath Garuru Tomahawk Re-49 Garudamon Perfect Giant Bird Vaccine N/A Wind Guardians Shadow Wing Eagle Claw Re-50 Zudomon Perfect Sea Animal Vaccine N/A Wind Guardians Hammer Spark Thor Hammer Re-51 AtlurKabuterimon Perfect Insect Vaccine N/A Nature Spirits Horn Buster Mega Blaster Re-52 Lilimon Perfect Fairy Data N/A Nature Spirits Flow' Cannon Temptation Re-53 HolyAngemon Perfect Archangel Vaccine N/A Virus Busters Heaven's Gate Excalibur Re-54 Angewomon Perfect Archangel Vaccine N/A Virus Busters Holy Arrow Heaven's Charm Re-55 Omegamon Ultimate Holy Knight Vaccine N/A Virus Busters Grey Sword Garuru Cannon Re-56 Apollomon Ultimate God Man Vaccine Olympos XII Nature Spirits Phoebus Blow Solblaster Re-57 Dianamon Ultimate God Man Data Olympos XII Nature Spirits Crescent Harken Arrow of Artemis Re-58 Vulcanusmon Ultimate God Man Data Olympos XII Unknown Appropriate Works Bomber Art Re-59 Venusmon Ultimate God Man Vaccine Olympos XII Virus Busters Healing Therapy LOVE YOU Re-60 Ceresmon Ultimate God Man Data Olympos XII Wind Guardians Island Freefall Burning Blood Shell Re-61 Jupitermon Ultimate God Man Vaccine Olympos XII Wind Guardians Wide Plasment Mabolt Re-62 Bacchusmon Ultimate God Man Virus Olympos XII Unknown Cook of the Hell Party of the Heaven Re-63 Junomon Ultimate God Man Virus Olympos XII Nightmare Soldiers Needle Hive Grace Lance Re-64 BanchoMamemon Ultimate Mutant Data Bancho Unknown Golden Rush Ougon Batto Re-65 BanchoGolemon Ultimate Mineral Virus Bancho Unknown Tenbagaeshi Yobori Claw Drill Re-66 BanchoLilimon Ultimate Fairy Data Bancho Wind Guardians Absolute Territory Twin Petal Re-67 BanchoStingmon Ultimate Insect Variable Bancho Nature Spirits Bloody Finish Bakuraiten Re-68 Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode —(U) Composite None Awaking Mode Virus Busters Final Xros Blade Double Flare Buster Re-69 Arresterdramon Superior Mode —(U) Dragon None N/A Nature Spirits Blaze Spiker Tail Anchor Re-70 Mervamon —(U) God Man None Olympos XII Nightmare Soldiers Final Strike Roll Olympia Kai Re-71 *Koromon* IV Dinosaur Vaccine N/A Nature Spirits Mega Flame Great Antler Re-72 Yagami Taichi Chosen Child Re-73 Takenouchi Sora Re-74 Ishida Yamato Re-75 Izumi Koushirou Re-76 Tachikawa Mimi Re-77 Kido Jo Re-78 Takaisi Takeru Re-79 Yagami Hikari Re-80 Gennai ReSP-1 V-mon Level III Mini Dragon Vaccine N/A Nature Spirits V-mon Head Bunbun Punch --Rina, V.V. as V-mon and UlforceVdramon ReSP-2 Piyomon Level III Chick Vaccine N/A Wind Guardians Magical Fire Piyorin Attack --Akiho, Digitorin as Piyomon and Garudamon ReSP-3 Angewomon Perfect Archangel Vaccine N/A Virus Busters Holy Arrow Heaven's Charm --Mirei, Angewomon and LadyDevimon G.E.M.-1Agumon Level III Reptile Vaccine N/A Nature Spirits Baby Flame Surudoi Tsume --Taichi and Agumon G.E.M.-2Gabumon Level III Reptile Data N/A Nature Spirits Petit Fire Horn Attack --Yamato and Gabumon G.E.M.-3Patamon Level III Mammal Data N/A Wind Guardians Air Shot Petit Tackle --Takeru and Patamon G.E.M.-4Tailmon Level IV Holy Beast Vaccine N/A Virus Busters Neko Punch Cat's Eye --Hikari and Tailmon ReVj-1 RustTyranomon Ultimate Cyborg Virus N/A Metal Empire Terror's Cluster Rust Breath http://wikimon.net/D-Ark_ver.15th_Edition http://withthewill.net/threads/17017-Ultimate-Digimon-Art-from-tri-Card-Set Split This page is kinda hell on editing. I'm going to split it into subpages based on level 2 headers and create an "all" for those who really want to see everything, if that's all right. Lanate (talk) 02:49, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Errata Last Errata Archive. Just leaving this here for future reference. Lanate (talk) 02:33, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Permission We need to try and contact this site to get permission to use their scans: http://digitalmado.com/cardsearch/WebForm1.aspx 22:20, April 6, 2014 (UTC)